窃贼
Burglar is a stealth challenge in Dunwall City Trials. The aim is to steal six Clockwork Eggs and as many valuables as possible from a manor while avoiding detection by the guards. Objective "Sneak into the mansion to recover six Clockwork Eggs and as many valuables as you can, such as heirlooms, paintings, and coins." Description The player starts outside the mansion containing the clockwork eggs, and must avoid detection by the guards around and inside it. The round is over if the player is caught three times. The score varies with a multiplier which is increased for each egg collected, and decreased each time a guard is alerted, killed, rendered unconscious or his body discovered. Coins, paintings, heirlooms and a map are scattered around the mansion and can be collected to increase the score, but only the eggs will validate the challenge. Time will also reward extra points at the end of the challenge. Guide There are multiple ways into the manor, but only two can be accessed without Blink. The first is the main entrance, the second one is the kitchen's back door on the right side of the building, and is also the best way to get into the mansion unnoticed. The second floor can be accessed from the outside with Blink from the front balcony or by a window to a bedroom on the left side. Avoiding the guards is best approached the same way it is in the single-player campaign: watching the guards to memorize their patterns of movement and stay behind them. These patterns do not change with the difficulty. It is best not to deal with guards at all, as it will decrease the score multiplier and new ones will appear eventually and replace them in their patrol. Once all six eggs have been collected, the player must return to the starting point. If standing on the top floor, blink to lower ground and continue. If on the bottom, exit out the back door as there are no guards on this path, and it provides easy access to the starting point. The multiplier when picking up loot is based on how many guards are left standing at the time an item is picked up. For example, if the player incapacitates all of the guards, collects the eggs, then the rest of the loot, a score of only about 12,000 will be obtained. If the house is looted from bottom to top, knocking out guards along the way, the score will be about 20,000. Notes *There are several hidden rooms within the mansion, which contain treasure worth bonus points. **In the 2nd floor bedroom, look for a fake book on the bookshelf to find a room with an ingot. **On the 3rd floor, on a small landing, there is a lamp next to a painting. Use the lamp to reveal a room with 10 coin piece inside. Upon collecting it, the room will change, and an Outsider shrine will appear, holding an ingot. Return to the table, collect the new coin piece and the room will return to normal. The Doll on this level is in this hidden room. *Three written notes can be found in the level in Expert mode: **The first hints to the aforementioned secret rooms. **The second gives away the location of the combination to the safe on the second floor, locked in Expert. On the third floor, the three digits are written all around the broken window and generated randomly. **The third indicates where to look for the key to the cabinet (locked in Expert) in the fourth floor's bedroom closet. The key is hidden under an upside-down ashtray on the room's bookshelves. *16 figurines can be found hidden around the mansion in Expert mode. Collecting each in one run and completing it will reward the Rare Collector Achievement/Trophy, but will not affect the final score. Trivia *Each egg in this challenge is named after a city in the Isles: **On the first floor: Redmoor and Driscol. **On the second floor: Wynnedown and Yaro. **On the fourth and last floor: Potterstead and Cullero. *A safe on one of the upper floors is surrounded by busts of Hiram Burrows. If the player looks away from the busts and moves about the room, the busts will turn to look in the direction of the player. It also happens in the hidden room on the third floor. *The mansion bears similarities to the Offices of Dr. Galvani in Dishonored. The floors are nearly the same, except for an extra one and a couple of hidden rooms. A back door has been provided to the kitchen to offer another entrance. Gallery Concept art boyle egg.jpg|Boyle clockwork egg concept art. Videos Dishonored Burglar (Expert) - Perfect Run (Ghost, All Loot, 16 Figurines) en:Burglar ru:Взломщик Category:Challenges Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay